(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing and hiking boot with a unique boot sole and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a boot sole having recessed cleats for engaging a rough and irregular surface when fishing and hiking for increased stability and safety. The boot sole also has an outer sole or sole ring with a flat bottom portion for engaging a smooth or flat floor surface.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, fishing boots often have a flat bottom, which makes wading difficult and dangerous when negotiating rocks and gravel in a fishing stream or lake bed. Also, flat bottom boots often have a felt surface for improved traction. But, the felt surface helps transplant invasive aquatic species, which can destroy a river. Also, metal studs have been incorporated into a rubber boot sole. But, the studs wear out quickly and can't be used for walking on a bottom of a fishing boat or a floor surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,836,610 to Laporte, a footwear item is disclosed having releasable attachments for engaging an outer sole. The attachments include spikes, studs, or cleats to improve traction when hiking and other sports activities. This type of footwear does not provide the unique features and objects of the subject invention having a plurality of recessed cleats incorporated into a boot sole as disclosed herein.